


problemtic uwu server oneshots

by Anonymous



Category: problematic uwu - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Not gonna lie, kinda funny <3
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y'all <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=y%27all+%26lt%3B3).



Do request one-shots <3

I'm going to have fun making this and making you and I suffer <3


	2. PB/DreamNotFound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop

pb is vibing at home. their parents, dream and george, came home. george and dream go into the bedroom and theyre fucking. pb goes into deram and gogy's room and their paretns are haveing secks and they invite pb to join. iits very hote n secksy


	3. JJ/techno

jj goes into heat

techno is alphaand immediately goes feral . techno is just doing secksy stuff to jj and its super hot and amazing and then techno gets jj pregnant and jj runs away. his phone is dead and its night and out of the corner of his eye he sees him

shia lebouf


	4. mushrom

mushroom is so iunto ABO htaht they get trsnaported to abo world and shes so h0orny and everyone is hporny with her


	5. you said bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno wont stop calling bee daddy its annoying as shit

techno thot bee was supr secksy and shit and they kept calling bee daddy and they played it off as joke

but bee was getting annoyd

so techno is like "yo daddy lets fuck no homo"

and they do and its so sexy and hot and i am so uncomfortable writing this so it ends here


End file.
